fallout: Texas
by spurlinpatricksean2
Summary: Alisha a resident of vault 72 has had enough of the high class controlling the food and leads a rebellion against the overseer after learning the secret of there vaults true purpose and that of other vaults in the wasteland had similar things happen to them. she does what no one in 200 plus years has done before she opens the vault door and leaves in search of other vaults in Texas
1. Chapter 1

**"well this is my second story i hope this goes well and that it is liked' this first vault is a number of which i came up with not a number that has already been listed on the the fallout vaults wiki and this story takes place in Texas and will have some new mutated animals some of which are native to Texas others that have escaped from there vault. I have came up with my own list of vaults and what each of the vault experiment is well all but one. on the fallout wiki it talks about a vault where they improved upon the dethclaws some of which can camouflage them self's. it does't have a number and nobody knows where its located i was thinking it could be in Texas. what do you all think if you like this story and want that vault let me know in the comments below well here is the story**

**disclaimer: i do not own the rights to fallout **

"Attention residents of vault 72 Ration Distribution is suspended" until A new order of where the food goes can be established that is all.

"What again that's the sixth time this week how much food can the high class take away from us again

"How ever much the high class needs.

"At this rate the lower class won't have much

"yeah your right the lower class wont survive much longer

"there talking is interrupted by another announcement

"Attention if any resident is caught with more food than there class will allow that food will be confiscated and punishment will follow that is all

"what every resident hordes food to get them through the next distribution

"I think we are running out of food its been 213 years since the bombs fail its a wonder the food has lasted this long especially with the way the high class eats

"Hey man I need to get going I need to get to my niece's party

"Okay dude take care

"As he walks to the elevator and presses a button he is scanned after which a AI voice says

"Hello middle class resident where would you like to go

"Take me to the low class district

"Are you sure you want to go down there

"Yes I am sure

"Okay please step in the the elevator as he steps in the elevator and the door closes he descends down to the lower district five minutes go by before the elevator comes to a halt you have reached your destination says the AI and please watch your food while here

"As he steps out and walks the hallways he sees people on the floor groveling for food and not just Adults but kids. and Adults with baby's crying for food as he passes by them they ask him if he has any food he hands a little food to the kids and the women with the baby then throws a piece of food down the hall to drawl the Adults away from the kids one adult grabs the food almost right away but has his face bashed in by someone else he leaves as people strangle each other after a few more minutes of walking and ignoring more people begging for food he reaches his destination he knocks on the door a mildly sicken skinny man opens the door

"Hey brother welcome says the man

"oh man Ben dad didn't tell me you looked this bad i would have brought more

"Ben Quickly rushes his brother in quiet the hallway is bugged it's okay we are getting buy

"I take it you give all the food to Trish and the kids

"well not exactly?

"as he turns to look at Trish he says oh my god at how very skinny she is

"just the kids get food says Trish

"Trish i didn't mean anything by it

"No i am sure u didn't

"Why does he look not as bad as you your father gave him heath pills the last time he was here I try to take it but my body rejected it

"Looks at his brother Ben that's all that is keeping you going is health pills

"pretty much yeah

"I would have brought more food if i had known how bad it was here.

"It's okay we had enough food to last us but with the check tomorrow we have to use it all up before they come. and with what you brought and with what Alisha's Friends family's brought it will be a feast.

"Why did they bring so much food and stuff turning 19 is not that big of a deal?

"Yes but her placement and science test where today if she does well enough she will be able to go to the middle class or high class and get a nice food job she even might be able to take us or at the very least her brother.

"if you have heath pills why do you give food just to the kids and Trish gets none

"oh don't act like you care about me all of sudden and i eat what the kids don't eat

"because with what little they pay me feed's the kid's' me and everyone else are at 1/3 food pay

"What for how long?

"about almost a month ago and two month's ago we where at half food pay

"What about food distribution

"That's been gone for almost a year

"what dame they with held food distribution in the middle class this week but that's it and whats this food pay they make you work for your food

"Yeah they don't make you work for your food and your food distribution is still active

yeah for the most part and no your correct we just get food without having to work' well this is wired for the most part so where is Mathew

"He is in the kitchen seating at the table want to see him

"yeah walks to the kitchen looks at the skinny kid at the table hey Mathew

" the kid looks up hey uncle bob says the kid in a week voice

" look what i brought u some candy

"hands it two the boy thank u uncle bob says Mathew in a week voice

I am going to go finish talking to your daddy hugs him and leaves the kitchen

"when bob finally gets back to his brother he says to Ben he looks bad

"yeah i know but he is a a survivor knock" knock" oh that must be her know walks over to the door and opens the door hey hunnie how was your cuts him self off mid sentience and replaces it with oh shit.

**I am sorry about how short this chapter was but the second chapter i have a good name for it too so i had to cut this chapter short and i am sorry if any mistakes are present and comma and punctuation are not where there supposed to be **


	2. Chapter 2 the revolt

**"well here is the second chapter two the story ****  
><strong>

** "**Alisha says her friend Martha" your parents will be happy when tell them your test results

"yeah says Alisha I will be able to get them out of the low class district. I just wish we could we could help out the district

"yeah we all would says mark but the high class would just complain about are helping them out

"As the group turns the hall they are shocked to see door's busted open and people on the ground crying, Alisha friend mark sees his family's door busted down he ruins to it he shouts mom dad and goes in. the others follow him

"mom dad are y'all alright

"yeah son we are fine

"What happened

"the guards did a surprise search those who didn't open the door fast enough was busted down' then they did there search and took away all the hidden food they where rough with some people like your father who they knocked over the head. Alisha dear u should rush home warn your parents

"Okay by mam come on guy's

"Mark Honey go with them

"Okay thanks mom

"The group runs in silence until Martha say's what will we do if your place is like the rest they stop when Alisha does and she turns and holds a finger and says shh then walks over to the wall takes out a pocket knife and cuts open a panel and starts messing with the wires

"what are u doing asked Ben

rewiring some things after a few minutes there down now they can't here us

"did u just rewire all the listing devices

"yes I did now if my place is like the rest we start a rebellion even if my place is fine we will still start one

"Do you think we can pull that off

"we have to try at least now come a few minutes later they reach her places she sees the door busted open oh no they where here as she does in and looks at all the destroyed things she shout's mom dad Mathew

"in here Honey a voice comes from the kitchen

as she goes into the kitchen Alisha sees her mom on the floor with her brother are you all write yeah but they took your father and uncle because they found your fathers heath pills and your uncle because he brought food

"What happened to Mathew, they pushed him down when he went up to them and asked them nicely to stop

"Attention residents of vault 72 due to the fact that so much food was found in the lower class district and because they where hostile towards the guards until further notice the lower district is to have all power shut off and and no more food will be given as for the middle class is at half power and food distribution is cancelled until things can be straighten out that is all

"Okay Alisha shouts i want you mark,Martha,Tim and Brandon to spreed the word we are rebelling' nicky could you Ben look after my family

"What are you going to do

"I am going to hack into the security system

"Are you sure you want to go alone ask mark

"Mark could you put a side your crush on me for two minutes and yes i want to go alone

"Yeah I can

"Okay good come on guys

"Honey please be careful

"I will buy she says as they all depart to do there things as she gets to the elevator and pushes a button when the elevator finally arrives it scanned her hello low class resident where would you like to go the security level/high district I am sorry but low class residents are not allowed in that area

"Oh really says Alisha as she rips open the controls and over rides the AI commands the elevator goes up I know you can control other things AI don't interfere and i wont erase your program do we have a deal yes we do

"as the elevator reaches its destination she tells the AI to have the elevator stay there and keep the door open she snakes over to a wall and hears two guards talking hey Henry when your down with that go see why the elevator stopped on this level bob you lazy bastard get off your fat ass and check it fine as he turns the corner he says AI whats the problem after he says that he feels something on his throat don't say a word takes his gun get down on your knees now call Henry

"Hey Henry I need your help over here

"Really fine I am coming your Fucking lazy what is it he says" as he turns the corer and is surprised to see a gun pointed at him

Don't move you son of a bitch

"OK OK I will just come down

"Drop your weapons

"Okay here

"Now both of you face against the wall Alisha finds a rope and ties there hands together is that the terminal for the turrets and robots

"yes i guess you will want the password its desserts

"Really that's weird but anyway enters the password i don't want to turn off the turrets or robots hey AI can u reprogram them yes a reprogram option should appear now she sees it and presses it now it will take a little bite for there targeting perimeters to change thank you can u turn the volume up on the overseers office yes here you go

"Whats going on security. sir lower class residents are in the middle class district telling them that the high class is hording food and intentionally starving them. half want prove the other half are joining there revolt what are your orders sir

"Stand your positions i need to make announcement Attention residents of vault 72 it has come to my attention that a large number of residents are gathering in the middle class and are attempting to start a riot you have two options disperse and return to your homes or continue and security is authorized is deadly force and i know what are u thinking 90 to 95 percent of high class and security are fat as hell and how can they stop all of us this is how if you will look down the halls towards the elevators leading to the high class u will see some more security getting off as well as are new security robots as well look up are new turrets

"every one looks up and sees turrets descending down and pointed at them

"Talk among'st your self's to deiced what will you all do. you have five minutes to think

"Mark so what do you all think we should do, if what you say is true if we go back to are homes they will starve us to death so then i would rather die knowing I tried to over throw the overseer who is with me every one shouts yes mark and everyone turns back to the loud speakers overseer you probably all ready know this but are answer is go fuck your self

"What a shame oh well men let the robots and turrets fire first ready aim fire After a couple of minutes the overseer herd not a single shot from any of the robots or turrets. overseer to security whats happening down there

"Sir all the robots just shut down then powered back on said no targeting seat and turned to all of us as well as the turrets

"What who reset them

"I did came a voice over the intercom

"And who are u exactly

"my name is Alisha i am the leader of this rebellion i found your robot control terminal and hacked and reprogrammed them to fight your security now have your men stand down

"Sir it would be in everyone best interest if we do what she says since we no longer control the elevators the two turrets guarding your door prevents any of my men to get to you sir we cant win

oh really second in command Logan shoot the head security officer in the head yes sir wait what did he tell you to do this bang in the back ground Logan is he dead yes sir your the head of security now don't let me down and hold the rebellion back

"Yes sir you can count on me men hold them back by any means necessary

"You have your Answer now

"I don't want to do this but you leave me no choice i will give the order to fire, mark lead the men to the elevators this is head of security Logan fire. sounds of guns firing on the middle and high class levels

all turrets and robots fire on any guard who are shooting after fifteen minutes of fighting the rebels take the middle class district and the upper class areas surrounding the elevators overseer sir we have lost the middle class district and we lost about fifteen percent of this district as well keep fighting use EMP grenades or any thing u can find

"After making sure nobody could hack into the terminal and change the robots again, Alisha looks over to her left and sees a shot gun on the side of the terminal leaning against the wall and picks it up nice riot shot gun points it at the two guards i wont kill u is there a easy'er way to get to the overseers office yes press the button under the terminal after she presses it and looks to the left of the wall and sees the wall opening OK u too are coming with me they look at each other okay and AI how is the fighting the Resistance has taken 35 percent of the upper class vault security has attempted to use EMP but it it only stops a few robots and the robots fire missiles when they come around the corner now i estimate a half hour or so and all the security will be dead sounds good now you too start walking as they walk Alisha notices there in the wall and sees dead rebels security and destroyed robots all over the floors come on pick up the pace we need to end this now

"Behind a closed door eight Security guards waited till the rebels reached there door to ambush them okay when the robots go passed we open this door shoot the rebels then throw the EMP the sound of there people out side cut him off **LOOK OUT missile **a large explosion the sound of people groaning and others saying fall back okay when the robots go pass we will the sound of something lowering cut him off they turn and see two turrets that had lowered really since when have they been put into these rooms fine i give up everyone stand down

"Sir we lost the ambush party's dammit I have to do this Attention all reaming vault security this is head of security Logan stand down we have lost no need to throw any more lives for something we cant win if the overseer comes on don't listen to him please stand down this is all pockets of Resistance we are standing down

"Looks like the fighting is over says Alisha as they reached the end of the secret passage as she tells the two guards to kneel down face the side wall she looks out the hole and sees the overseer typing on his terminal whats he doing in accordance to the rules in a event of a revolt all classified information must be erased says the AI quietly what oh hell no looks down sees the lock shots if off and opens the secret door don't move u bastard says Alisha as she steps out of the passage

"Ah the girl who lead the resistance he looks over his shoulder and sees two guards that was guarding the terminal huh he says you didn't kill those two you ruined the experiment

"At the sound of what he said she cocks her shot gun what experiment

"A smile comes across his face when he says the vaults experiment of course.

**sorry if any mistakes are present and the lack of punctuation and commas in areas that probably needed it if u liked this let me know in the comments and chapter 3 will be out right away **


End file.
